


Remembering Mr. Holmes

by Itsjustmehere



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt John Watson, Mystery, Temporary Amnesia, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsjustmehere/pseuds/Itsjustmehere
Summary: john has woken up after getting hit in the head after chasing a suspect with Sherlock, to find that he doesn't remember the detective! or even the whole past year!John needs to remember, not just for his sake but because he saw something/or someone that night which has made him a target, the sooner he remembers the faster they can solve the case and John can be safe.In the meantime John will try to remember while trying to figure out his mysterious aloof roommate Sherlock, who seems to know more than he's letting on.





	Remembering Mr. Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> it took soo long to finish this. So many ideas. I tried to put in some more scenes but it couldn't fit in this story. Finally i just went back to my original story. I think it worked out OK. i love me some good amnesia stories, glad to be writing one.  
> enjoy

“Ugh” Is all John can say as he groggily wakes up. He can hear a steady beep of machines next to him and know that he's in a hospital.  
Am I still in recovery? He thought being in the hospital and all. Suddenly he heard a deep voice shout next to him  
“Mrs.Hudson he's awake!”  
He turns to the voice. A tall man in a suit turned from the door to John  
“John how are you feeling?” he asked.  
“bloody awful” John confessed. The man smirked.  
“don't worry, you're recovering just fine. You'll be good in no time”  
An elderly woman came in  
“Oh John good to see you awake. Sherlock was beside himself worried” the man gave her a look  
“Sherlock?” John asked.  
“I wasn't that worried” The man corrected  
John was confused  
“I'm sorry. Whose Sherlock?” Both the man and elderly woman looked at him worryingly. The elderly lady leaned in  
“what are you going on about dear. It's Sherlock right here. Something wrong with your sight dear?”  
“no, I can see fine. I just don't know him. Or you”  
~~`~~`  
Amnesia, memory loss the doctor said. John had forgotten the whole past year. John’s vitals were stable. Nothing was wrong with his brain, he was perfectly fine. But then again the brain was mysterious so any side effects of being hit in the head were unclear.

“It's uncertain if it's temporary or permanent” The doctor explained. 

John was listening to what the doctor was saying while glancing out of his peripheral vision to the tall gentleman and elderly woman outside the glass window. They were now greeted by two more people. A young woman and another man. They were all talking in hushed tones and turned to look at him. When he turned to them they all looked away. Except for the tall gentleman. He continued to look on. John was the one to look away first.

“Can you call my sister? Harriet? She should be on my emergency contact”  
The doctor looked at his paperwork.

“no, not anymore. I only have a Mr. Holmes and it's that man outside” He said pointing to the tall well-dressed man

John looked again. The tall gentleman had still not looked away, but this time there was a sadness in his eyes. Eventually the doctor let them in the room.

“hey John” A man with grey hair said “don't suppose you recognize me or anything”  
John shook his head 

“sorry no” The man nodded then outstretched his hand.

“detective inspector Greg Lestrade”

“Detective?” John asked shaking his hand.

“how did we meet?” he asked wondering how he got involved with a detective

“Well Sherlock here brought you in to work on a case, what was it? Bout a year ago”

A case? John thought. Before he could ask more the woman spoke.

“I'm Molly. Molly Hooper. I also work with you and Sherlock. I'm the medical examiner. If you want I could pop open your skull and see what going on inside” she joked  
“I'm only joking”she clarified “I won't really cut you open. Well unless you died. Not that. I mean. It wouldn't even be certain that is I'd get assigned to you”

the elderly woman put a hand on Molly's shoulder to stop her from rambling.

“That's enough dear. Hello John I'm Ms.Hudson i’m your landlady”

“And let me guess we met through Sherlock”

“yes. You two live in my flat” John turned his head to Sherlock standing by his side

“I'm guessing you're Sherlock”

The man looked down 

“yes. Sherlock Holmes”

“nice to meet you” John said outstretching his hand. Sherlock didn't do anything but looked over to Lestrade. 

“We were working on a lead before he hit his head. I’ll finish that up. I’m sure you’ve all got this covered” He said before leaving.

“Hey, Sherlock!” Lestrade shouted but Sherlock left. John was confused.  
“Don’t worry about it dear. He’s just scared is all. You gave him a fright when he found you” Ms.Hudson said comforting him.

“What did happen? How did I hit my head?”  
Lestrade explained to John that he and Sherlock work together solving cases. They were on this case about a string of robberies occurring at a museum. They were staking out the museum when they saw a mysterious figure with a bag of goods.

“In Sherlock’s statement you guys split up. He heard you shout for help and found you lying on the ground. He says you must have been hit at your head with the steel pipe laying next to you. We tried to run it for prints but couldn’t get any”

“Should thank him later. For saving my life. He didn’t seem glad to see me to be honest”

“He’s always like that” Molly said trying to cheer him up. 

“Now I know that you're still recovering but do you remember anything? Your injury is in front of your head. So most likely you faced your attacker. Even though it was dark maybe you saw who it was” 

John shook his head  
“Sorry no. I don’t remember”

“Call me if you do. I still need to take a statement from you.” He said handing him his card.

“Now I have to go back to the station. Get better John” He waved.

Ms. Hudson and Molly stayed till visiting hours were over and left leaving John alone with his thoughts.  
John laid on the bed looking through his phone. He could only think about that man, Sherlock. Apparently that man was very important to him. Everyone he knew seemed to be through Sherlock , heck he was even his emergency contact, over Harriet, his sister! Yet he didn’t even stay to make sure John was fine. John then remembered the sad look Sherlock had. Maybe he did care more than he let on. John was half asleep when he thought he heard a violin playing somewhere outside before drifting asleep.

~~~~~  
John awoke to the sound of footsteps pacing back and forth. He looked up to see Sherlock. John didn’t make any indication that he was awake, and it didn’t seem like Sherlock saw him as his back faced John but Sherlock spoke up

“Good morning John” John was startled.

“Morning?” He said unsure. He raised his bed up. The room was a mess of papers on the floor and walls. John looked as Sherlock pinned papers to the wall. John internally groaned noticing the holes that were being left behind. How much was he going to have to pay for damages. John realized that he had a single room and wondered how much this was all going to cost.

“Don’t worry about the room. It’s all being taken care of” Sherlock said sitting on the floor looking at papers.

“How did you?” John started.

“You glanced at the holes on the wall then around the room realizing this is a single. You obviously were worried how much this all cost because you then made the face you always do when you worry about money” Sherlock answered.

“Is that your deduction thing?”

“My deduction thing?” Sherlock asked

“I looked you up last night, on my phone” John said. Sherlock tried to hide his amused smile

“Anything interesting?”

‘Your website. The Science of Deduction”

“What did you think?”

“You said you could identify a software designer by his tie, and an airline pilot by his left thumb”  
John had a look on his face

“And” Sherlock said coaxing him to say more

“Well I was gonna say it was all bollocks but then I found my blog” John shook his head  
“I wouldn’t have believed it, but that was me writing it,those insane stories, ha, It’s pretty interesting, what we do”

“Yes. It is” Sherlock said with a softness in his eyes. Suddenly he looked down almost looking ashamed  
“I have to apologize John. It was my idea to split up. I thought we could cover more ground, But instead I put you in harms way, and for that I am sorry” He said looking John in the eye to emphasize how sorry he was.

“It’s alright. I’ve been through worse. Went to war and everything”

“You’re an army doctor”

“Yeah” 

“I know” Sherlock said.  
John suddenly had a feeling that Sherlock knew more than that. That he knew everything about John, and surprisingly John didn’t mind.

`~~~~  
John was eating jello watching Sherlock work. Sherlock was muttering things and hopping from page to page ignoring the lunch the nurse was kind enough to bring him.  
“Aren't you going to eat?” John asked

“No digestion slows me down” he said without looking up

“You should eat. Sit down, take a break” 

Sherlock was hesitant but sat down on the corner of John’s bed.

“What have you got so far?” John asked as Sherlock dug into his meal.

“Jewel smuggler. He’s robbed 3 items from this one museum and sells what he steals on the black market.”

“Any suspects?” 

“No” Sherlock said handing him a report,

“Mr. Davis, the curator reported that the first jewel was stolen right before the museum was closing. They didn’t notice till the next day however. Here is a picture of the giant ruby that was stolen. At 8:15 it was there however at 8;20 it was gone”

“There’s a lag on the cameras. 5 minutes” John realized “Someone could walk in and out without ever being caught on camera

“I thought that too, however the exhibits that were stolen from were way too far from any exits. It would take more than five minutes. 

“Staff?”

“They are all inspected before they leave”. However the museum is big”

“So you think they hid the statue in the museum and came back for it later at night”

Sherlock looked surprise that John came to that conclusion

“Yes”

“So that’s why you suspect the staff rather than the public. Staff would know perfect places to hid things. Didn’t Rebecca have some money problems and have a cousin who was arrested for robberies. Did you question her yet”

Sherlock didn’t say anything. John looked up.

“How did you know that?”

“You said it when we went to the store” John stopped and then smiled.

“You’re remembering” Sherlock said allowing himself to smile. John nodded.

“I guess I am” there was a comfortable silence as Sherlock ate and John looked at suspects

“Gotta use the loo” John said getting up. He took a few steps to realize he was limping.

“Oh no” He said. Then his vision went blurry

“John?” Sherlock said.

John fell to the floor and passed out, but not before however hearing the window shatter

~~~~

John awoke to bright lights of his room. It took him a few seconds to realize he was in a different one. John could hear Lestrade and Sherlock outside yelling outside his door.  
“No! Those cops are idiots!” He could hear Sherlock’s muffled shout behind the glass window

“Look Sherlock they’re the best men on the field” Lestrade argued 

“Oh please they couldn’t find a killer even if he walked up to them and murdered them”  
.

“My brother seems to really care about you” John turned to see a well dressed man with an umbrella that he hadn’t notice standing in the corner.

“Who are you?” John asked instantly putting his guard up

“Oh right amnesia. Mycroft Holmes. The elder brother of Sherlock Holmes”

“his brother?”

Mycroft looked out the glass window watching Sherlock argue with Lestrade.

“My brother is so emotional. I bet he’s taking this amnesia thing very hard”

‘Why would he, i’m just his flatmate?”  
Mycroft looked at John

“You would be surprised at how much emotional turmoil a goldfish can cause” 

“Goldfish?” John murmured. He wasn’t able to ask for clarification as Sherlock  
Stormed in

“I’m going with him!” Sherlock yelled then saw that John was awake.

“John” He said rushing to him. He saw Mycroft and wondered what he might have said to John.

 

“What happened?” John asked

“What do you remember last, John” Lestrade asked. John focused.

“I was eating lunch. I stood up to use the loo. I felt so dizzy that I fell. Wait!I heard glass breaking. Did someone shoot at us?”

“At you” Lestrade corrected

“Me? Why me?”

“John do you remember anything that night when I found you?’ Sherlock asked

 

“No. It’s all a blank. Why?”  
Sherlock grabbed John’s shoulders shaking him

“I need you to remember John”

“I don’t remember anything!” John yelled. Lestrade had to pulled Sherlock off

“What’s that got to do with the shooter!?” John exclaimed

“Well obviously the shooter is trying to kill you because of what you saw that night” Sherlock said

“What did i see?” John asked

Sherlock looked John in the eyes

“The jewel thief”

~~~~  
Sherlock pulled up pictures taken from where John was attacked pointing to footprints.

“From this I can tell that you walked in. The assailant was hiding by the wall. He was a good ten feet away so you most likely heard him running up to you, you can tell he ran at you by the distance in each step, you turned and there was a struggle before he hit you. I also found this at the scene” Sherlock pulled up a baggie containing a ski mask. “I went back and found it thrown into some bushes. You unmasked him before you got hit and saw who it was. Now he’s trying to kill you.”

“Well all John needs to do is remember” Mycroft remarked in his corner

“Well I can’t remember anything” John said exasperated

“It’s alright there is an upside to this” Sherlock said

“To someone trying to kill me?”

“It lowers the suspect list. If he can hire a hit man that means he has money, and that he is a public figure. If it gets out he's the thief his reputation is ruined”

“So who could it be?” Lestrade asked.

“The investors” Sherlock said pulling up pictures on his phone showing them to Lestrade

“There are five high profile people who donate to the museum regularly. Three of them have a history of suspected fraud. Bring them in for questioning. Most likely one of them is the thief and tried to kill John”

“Ok I will. Until then John has to be moved to an undisclosed location”

“Of my choosing” Sherlock finished.

“No, Sherlock that's not how it works”

“Wait hiding?” John asked

“Right now you're a witness” Lestrade explained

“But I don't remember anything?”

“They don’t know that” Sherlock said

“Well tell them so they stop trying to kill me!”

“We can use it to our advantage. Right now the thief is scared. There hasn’t been an arrest. They probably think we are collecting more evidence to arrest him” Sherlock explained fast waving his hands explaining “In the meantime he will come out of hiding and make mistakes while trying to find you. We can use that to identify him” Sherlock explained fast.  
John sighed.  
Sherlock placed a hand on John's shoulder

“Don’t worry John you’ll be safe” Sherlock said trying to calm him

“And when you remember, you will be a proper witness” Lestrade pitched in

“If he does remember” Mycroft remarked. Getting a look from Sherlock

“Alright” John said giving in “ I will try to remember though. The faster I do,the faster you can arrest him” 

“That would help” Lestrade admitted  
John looked up to Sherlock and Lestrade

“So where am i going?’  
Sherlock and Lestrade both looked at each other  
~~~~

Sherlock won in deciding where to keep John. Despite Lestrade's warning’s, they didn’t have any police watch. Sherlock said that would make it obvious where they were and told him to send it somewhere else as a decoy, so Lestrade sent cars to a small cottage in the country while John was in the safest place Sherlock could think of.  
Home.  
John limped up the stairs as Sherlock waited for him patiently at the door. When John entered the flat he instantly felt relaxed and comfortable.

“This is nice, very nice” John said looking around sitting down in his chair. Sherlock stared

“Oh sorry is this yours?”

“No no. That’s actually your chair” He said.John could tell as he sank comfortably in it

“I’ll make some tea” Sherlock said heading into the kitchen.

“No sugar please”

“I know John” Sherlock said smiling. John smirked and looked around. So this is where he lives. He had to try hard to remember. He stood up examining the room. The curtains were closed. He was about to open them when Sherlock shouted

“Don’t! You’re in hiding remember?”

“Oh right”

“So no leaving the flat, or opening windows” He said working on the tea.

John walked to the skull  
“That’s a skull”

“Friend of mine, well” Sherlock said placing the tea on the kitchen table. John sat down as Sherlock put everything back in the cupboards.

“How long have we lived together?”

“A year” 

“That’s a long time” John said “That was your brother at the hospital?

“Yes my archenemy” Sherlock said sitting down sipping his tea 

“Archenemy? You know people don’t usually have arch enemies in real life” John said.

“Oh really? What do they have” Sherlock said in an amusing tone

“Family, friends, girlfriends” John looked up at Sherlock

“ You have one?”

“Girlfriend? No not really my area” John looked at him

“Oh then boyfriend?” Sherlock gave him a weird look

“Which is ok”

“I know it is” Sherlock said sipping his tea. John realized how this sounded.

“Not that i’m. I’m not hitting on”

“It’s ok” Sherlock said. John looked around the room avoiding Sherlock’s gaze

“So how long am I going to be cooped up here?”

“Not long. Lestrade is questioning the suspects. And if i’m right, which I always am he’ll have one in custody soon”

“If only remembering could be as quick” Sherlock looked at him as an Idea popped in his head.

“How bout a round of cluedo”  
~~~~

The night was filled with arguments and Sherlock accusing the victim of killing themselves. John decided to call it a night when Sherlock stabbed the board game to the wall. John laid on his bed still laughing at how ridiculous it all was. He smiled up at the ceiling. At first John was scared and unsure of Sherlock, but now he knows that Sherlock was easier to talk to then he thought.While he can’t remember what it was like before the amnesia some part of him felt the familiarity and knew that it was just like this. Late nights, the two of them drinking tea, arguing about the most trivial things. John now wanted to remember more, not just for the case but to remember more of his roommate. John was drifting asleep when he heard the same violin he heard the night he was in the hospital play.

 

~Dream ~  
John was running. He felt sand under his feet as he entered the warehouse. He could have sworn he saw something move inside. He walked in with a hand to his gun. He heard steps walk to him. he turned, but suddenly he was suddenly in a different room. There was a lady on the floor dressed in pink. She was dead. He left the room running following someone. It was Sherlock with his coat and scarf billowing in the wind. Sherlock turned and John could see his grey eyes and John seemed to run into them. John gasped as he woke up.

 

~~~~  
Mrs. Hudson had made them breakfast.

“Just doing this as your recovering John i’m not your housekeeper”

“Thank you. How is your hip?” 

“Old age dear. Nothing to be done about” She replied. She thought nothing of the question but Sherlock looked up from his newspaper. 

“I’ll get your tea” She said. 

“Your remembering” Sherlock said. John smiled.

“I’m getting bits and pieces” He said. “like I remember us in a room. there was a dead woman? She was dressed all in”

“Pink” Sherlock said along John. Sherlock nodded.

“Our first case” He said trying to hide his smile. John reached behind him.

“You know what else I remembered” He said bringing out a hat. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

“Your death frisbee” He joked.

“Out of all the things you could have remembered” He groaned

“Any word from Lestrade?” 

“Questioning them. They’ll break. They always do”

“You working on the case though? Finding more suspects”

“I’m right. No doubt about it John. No need to do anything but wait” He said looking at the newspaper. 

“However while we wait you can help me with something”

~~~~

Sherlock threw a large piles of cases on the table

“All this?”

“Yes sometimes past cases help me solve future ones. The tactics are all the same. And overused. If one person did it most likely it’s been done before. So I need these organized by dates and for you to write notes about important details.”  
John looked at the pile and sighed.

“I’ll make some tea” Sherlock said  
~~~  
Hours of reading cases and writing had John exhausted. He stretched his arms up.

“I thought you were helping?” He said looking over at Sherlock lying on the couch.

“While you organize those files, i’m organizing my files” He said pointing to his temple.

“Files?”

“Everything goes in here. I’m merely going through them and deleting anything unnecessary”

“You can’t do that”

“Of course i can. It’s my computer. Anything unimportant in here will just slow things down. It’s my mind palace”

“Mind palace?” why does that sound familiar?”

“In my mind there are several rooms that have different information. This is my mind palace”

“What are you organizing right now”

“The blind banker case”  
John felt a bunch of memories crash. He head his head as his mind swirled. Sherlock opened one eye to look at John.

“I remember that one. They are acrobats. You interrupted my date!” he exclaimed

“Oh please. It was so obvious it wasn’t going to work out”

“Well you could have at least let me have a moment alone with her. I had a plan for later” He said pouting. He limped to the kitchen refilling the kettle. He grabbed the tea bags and placed them in his mug and sherlock's. When he was done Sherlock was sitting up watching him. 

“Sherlock?” John asked.

“Nothing” Sherlock said curling back on the couch. John realized he remembered how the kitchen was set up and was able to make tea. He was proud and got more energy to work more.

He ended up falling asleep on the couch. He was so tired he couldn’t even make it upstairs. His thoughts were blurred. At this rate he was going to remember everything. Including that night. He heard the violin play. He welcomed the song and fell into a deep sleep.

~~~~  
~dream~

A giant hound. He heard a voice say. It echoed throughout his head. He was running through fog seeing shadows of the dog. He ran till he hit a gate. He was looking back hearing the dog get closer. He tried the gate again but it wouldn’t budge. Finally it was opened by Sherlock.  
“Follow me.” he followed Sherlock as they ran over buildings till eventually john was pointing a gun at the cabbie. He fired. Suddenly with no gun he found himself in front of a naked Irene Adler. John turned to find Sherlock. Who was walking towards him to get the phone John had outreached to him. They’re fingers grazed. He looked up. instead of Sherlock’s face, it was a man in a ski mask. the man was trying to kill John. John grabbed the man's mask pulling it off to reveal.  
~  
John sat up abruptly. He was panting trying to catch his breath

“John are you okay?” Sherlock said instantly at his side.

“I’m fine Sherlock’

“What did you dream about?”

“That night’

“And?”

“I didn’t see him”

Sherlock slumped

“But I do remember an important detail”  
~~~~~

“A tattoo?” Lestrade said over speaker phone

“Yes. On his arm. It was an anchor. I remember it clear as day”

“Well that’s good that you remembered. Unfortunately none of the suspects we talked to had a tattoo like that”

“Well then, thank you Lestrade” Sherlock said about to hang up but John pulled the phone

“So you’ll have to release the investors then”

“Release them? I never made the arrest. They all had alibis that checked out. Talked to them all on that day. They were clean. Well clean on these robberies. I suspect they’re dirty for other crimes though”

John sat still. He never arrested them? But Sherlock said. John hanged up. He didn’t look at Sherlock. He couldn’t. Sherlock broke the silence.

“John”

“You said he was questioning them” he said quietly but it still dripped with venom.

“I didn’t want you to worry”

“You knew it wasn’t them” His fist balled up “Have you even looked at the case? Here you have me doing paper work when we could be investigating who tried to shot me. Or what you think that since i have amnesia i’m useless”

“No I don’t”

“Then why Sherlock!” He shouted standing up looking down at Sherlock

“You’re the only one who can solve this and you have been doing nothing. But lay there drinking tea and playing cluedo”

He started turned till he bumped into a stand holding music notes. He looked down and saw a violin case. He grabbed it. Sherlock was quiet watching John. John opened it to reveal a shiny violin. He closed it with a bang. He was shuddering in anger.

“I just wanted you to remember” Sherlock said quietly.

“Have you been experimenting on me? Make me look at case notes, play the song every night. Documenting how much i’m remembering?”

“No! Well kinda but not how you think”

“I’m not an experiment Sherlock, i’m not a body part to play with, stick in the microwave and see what happens”

"John. Everything I’ve done has been for you”

“No!” John shouted.

“If it was for me, you would have caught this person who is trying to kill me. Not keep me here”

Sherlock nodded  
“You’re right. I was being selfish. I’m sorry John” Sherlock stood up and left. Walking down the stairs and out the door.

~~~~

John was sitting in his chair fuming. Sherlock knew the man was still out there and did nothing. John was about to sip his tea when a phone started ringing. It wasn’t John’s phone which was in his pocket. He looked at the table. It was Sherlock’s phone. John got up and limped over. He answered it.

“Hello?”

“Mr Holmes? This is Mr.Davis. I was wondering how the investigation of my museum was going?

“Mr.Davis hi this is actually Dr.Watson. Sorry that we’re taking a while. I actually got hit in the head by the suspect we were pursuing. and he got away”

“Oh my. Did you get a good look at him?”

“No unfortunately no. But we are still investigating”

“I also called to say that I found some new evidence that Mr.Holmes should see. Is he in?”

“No, not right now” Then John had a thought “But if you want you can still come by and I can take a look”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. it’s just a little bump on the head. Nothing major. Please come over” John hanged up. This would prove to Sherlock that he could solve this case with or without amnesia

~~~~

Sherlock was at the museum investigating the places where the the pieces were stolen. He was looking through his magnifying glass but wasn’t really looking. He kept going through the fight he had with John in his head. He sighed and messaged his temples.

“Mr.Holmes?” An employee asked

“Yes?”

“Sorry Mr.Davis just left a while ago. If you want we can call him”

“No it’s fine. I’ll just leave a note at his office”

“I’ll take your message. His office is locked”

“Locked?”

“Yes”

“Does he always keep it locked?”

“Yes”

“Can you take me to his office?” The woman lead him to his office as he counted the minutes. When they finally arrived it had been 4 minutes and 30 seconds. He looked at a map of the building on the wall. All the exhibits in which things had been stolen from where within the same distance. A camera was placed in the corner facing his office. 5 minute lag he remembered. But perfect alibi

“Tell me did you see him being searched during the end of day pat down?”

 

“Um no. He was always leading the searches”

“And let me guess only he has the key to the office”

He said looking into the office that had giant glass windows.

He saw a portrait of the curator in uniform

“Army man?”

“Navy actually”

Sherlock turned  
“Navy?”

He then saw a group picture of him with a class at an exhibit. He was wearing a short sleeve to reveal his arms. Sherlock reached for his phone but found it missing.

“Do you know where he went?”

The woman told him  
Sherlock ran out of the museum as fast as he could.  
“John!” he thought

~~~~

“Thank you for seeing me Dr. Watson” Mr.Davis said taking a seat on the couch

“Of course” John said limping to his chair

“That seems like it hurts” He said pointing to the bandage on John’s head

“Nah. it’s fine”  
“I apologize. You were working on my case when that happened”

“It’s alright”

“So you didn’t see the assailant”

“well, I can’t remember”

“Remember?”

“Yeah the blow to the head caused some light amnesia”

“Amnesia? Are you sure you should be working? Especially after the shooting at the hospital”

John chuckled.  
“I’m a doctor. I’m perfectly capable of handling this case”

“And Mr.Holmes?”

“He’s on the case, gathering some clues. Don’t worry you're in good hands”  
John reached for his journal under an old newspaper.

“So what was it you wanted to talk about?”

“So you can’t remember anything?”  
John sighed. Does everyone think he’s so helpless

“Don’t worry I’ll remember eventually. And the cops have leads” John stopped and looked at the newspaper. He glanced around. There were old newspapers around the flat. John had been bored out of his mind that he read every newspaper cover to cover. He even had the telly on and heard nothing of his assassination at the hospital. He then remembered how Sherlock wanted to keep the incident quiet and out of the media. So how did Mr.Davis know about it?

“You know what why don’t I make us some tea”John said trying to stand up but a gun at his face stopped him. The curator had his arm out revealing the anchor tattoo on his forearm.

“Please. Sit down Dr. Watson”

\-------

Mr.Davis was circling John in his chair

“You really expect me to believe it? Amnesia?”

“It’s true”

"Well that’s bloody convenient”

“Well you're the one who hit me”

“You're right I am. But this time you won’t wake up”  
John closed his eyes.

“John!” Sherlock shouted barging in.

Mr.Davis turned pointed the gun at Sherlock. John used the opportunity to stand and use hit cane to hit Mr.Davis’s arm causing him to drop the gun. Sherlock slipped through the kitchen door, and from the kitchen ran in and tackled Mr.Davis down. John picked up the gun and pointed it at him.  
~~~~  
Lestrade and his men were at the flat arresting Mr.Davis.

“So he was collecting the insurance money , and the money he got from selling the artifacts on the black market” Lestrade summed up

“Not only was he the one who hit John but also the one who shot him. He has the weapons experience. And i bet you can find the gun at his flat”

“Yes. and I can testify if you need me to” John spoke up

“Oh you remember?” Lestrade asked Sherlock side glanced at John

“Oh yes. I remember everything. Good as new” John said tapping on his head. Sherlock looked away.

“Well that’s good. Now if you two can come down to give your statements at the station” Lestrade said leading them both. John reached out his arm stopping Sherlock

“Actually can we come in tomorrow. My leg is still a bit off. I just need to sleep on it”  
Lestrade nodded. 

“Alright. But first thing tomorrow alright” Lestrade said sternly. Everyone left leaving only Sherlock and John alone.

John closed the door, then walked to pick up his cane from the floor tossing it on the couch

‘Your leg” Sherlock said surprised.

“Yup. Good as new”

“But you just told Lestrade” Sherlock started

“I know” john interrupted

“Why?” Sherlock asked

why here?” John replied instead of answering

“Why did you bring me here.They have safe houses everywhere” John said

“Well” Sherlock started “No one would suspect here. They wouldn’t think you’d be back home”

"You did it so I could remember’ John said confidently.

“John. I did it because it was the safest place” Sherlock said pretending not to know what John was getting at

“I’m a doctor. For amnesia you have to have the patient continue living their regular routine to help them remember. You made me file old cases. You played that one song over and over, because you wanted me to remember. Not just for the case, but for something specific” 

Sherlock said nothing as John walked closer. Leaving only half an inch between them.

“And what do you that is?”  
John reached up his hand and grabbed Sherlock's neck down to kiss him. Sherlock stood still till John pulled away.

“You could have told me” John said.  
Sherlock looked down

“I doubt you would have believed me. I thought it was better to let you remember”

“That’s why you wanted me to remember so much. Made me do some “filing” Playing your violin at the hospital

“You heard that one?” He asked. John nodded.

“You know to tell you the truth Sherlock. I actually remembered the first night back”

Sherlock looked surprised

“Y-You did? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was waiting for you to tell me” John said pushing him playfully. They both smiled then chuckled.

“Thank you. and sorry for going off on you. You just wanted me to remember”

“No. I was being selfish. I should have waited till your assailant was captured to remind you”

“Haha. can’t imagine how you would bring that up in conversation. John may I remind you that we shag.” He laughed.

“I was actually thinking of reminding you this way”

He grabbed John's face and brought it to his.  
Memories rushed to Johns head as he was reminded of long nights together. They pulled away and he smiled.

“Let's go relive some memories” John said guiding Sherlock to their room.


End file.
